The Dark
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Hanmyo servives her battle with the Outlaw Star, and spends eight months in a coma, and awaken with no memory of herself or her life. Story Summary now up.
1. Nothing

It was dark. It was so cold. Nothing existed except the nothingness, nothing except the blackness, nothing except the silence and cold. All the universe, was but a void. Time had no meaning. How could it have meaning if there was nothing to be track of it? She didn't want to alone. But she didn't have a choice. All there was, was the nothingness. 

There was jolt in the universe, a feeling of pain, a feeling of movement, what right did it have to invade her nothingness? Then again, it was a welcome invasion, something different, something . . . alive. 

SUBJECT'S NAME: HANMYO (FULL NAME UNKNOWN)   
AGE: 11-12 (ASSUMED)   
GENDER: FEMALE   
CONDITION: (COMATOSE) STABLE   
BRAIN ACTIVITY: LIMITED AND ERRATIC   
STATUE: UNCHANGED   
CAUSE OF COMA: SPACE DECOMPRESSION AND FORCED CRYOGENIC STASIS 

In other words she was smart enough to exhale just before her ship collapsed around her so she didn't die instantly from explosive decompression and the cold from space left her body in good condition so she could be revived, just like people whose hearts stopped from exposure to deep sea temperatures. 

Shyrmka 5's rescue teams had registered an explosion a few miles away from the station, arriving a minute or two later, they found the remains of a ship that had docked out just earlier that day, that hour in fact. For all logic and sanity, it had to be an act of God she was even in one piece, with only several broken bones, a major concussion, and a number of cuts and gashes, when she would of been in any other slightly different circumstance her body would of been scattered half way across the sector in crimson pieces the size of bloody marbles. 

Who the girl was was a mystery, there was almost nothing in her file when they checked out her ship resister, and after some deeper probing they found that the resister was a counterfeit, the kind pirate factions used to get in legitimate ports. Her name was the only thing in her personal profile. Hanmyo. Weather it was her personal name or her family name was a mystery, assume it was her real name to begin with. 

It had been eight months since they had brought her in a revived her, the standard limit on coma patients who show little activity was ten months before the plug was pulled unless someone claimed her, but no one had. and everyone doubted she would reach consciousness again. 

She struggled in the dark, she finally remembered there was something beyond the void, something beyond the dark, she didn't remember what, but she knew it had to better than this. If she stayed here too long. Would she just become part of the void? The answer strangely frightened her, and she struggled to push against the nothingness, to find the way out, but how was she to know she was going the right way? To know which way WAS the right way? She couldn't even tell if she was moving. She did the only thing she could do, she struggled, ordered herself to move, to yell, to shout in the dark, to move any part of her she might posses, ANYTHING, she didn't want to die, to be just part of the nothingness, though she wasn't sure of her motivation, but she felt she was close, to what she again didn't know, but she could something, like a swimmer trapped underwater with a sheet of ice covering her, she felt the barrier, she pushed against it, giving that up, she punched at it. 

though the room was empty, there was spike on the brain monitor. 

She struck at the barrier again and again, knowing she was the way out of her prison of nothingness. 

The spike was followed by others as her body began trying to take back the jobs the machines had done for it for so long. 

With one final scream (did she really scream?) she smashed open the barrier, and fell though. 

Light, blinding light, she squinted, why was it so bright? It was painful and struck at the back of her brain, but still, it was something other than the void, was that her reward for escaping the nothingness? Pain? Too slowly the lights slowly dimmed, revealing a white ceiling with a pair of florescent lights burning into her eyes. As she regain consciousness her body began to give her status reports of her being and surroundings. She heard a faint beeping somewhere close, and something was over her face, a dull pain was in her left arm. She handed somehow to move her eyes enough to see a breathing mask over her mouth, why did she have that on? She moved them again and saw a needle connect to her arm and cringed, she didn't like needles. She tried to move but her muscles replied in pain with protest of having their vacation finally ending. After a few minute she was sore and exhausted, and hadn't move as much as an inch. A very, very, very, very, long time later she heard the sound of a door opening, she moved her eyes towards the sound and actually managed miraculously to to turn her head. 

The woman, (a nurse from the look of it) gasp at seeing her, she ignored it.   
"W-where . . . . a . . .. am I?" She asked her voice horse, and dry, it took her a second to remember how to form words.   
The nurse just stood there for a second seeing the coma patent actually awake. Finally she reacted to the question.   
"Y-your in Shyrmka 5's emergency hospital where you've been for the last eight months."   
"Eight . . . months?"   
"Yes, everyone here thought you weren't going to make it, let alone gain consciousness again, oh sorry, I shouldn't of said that . . . it just after your ship detonated like that everyone assumed not to find any survivors."   
"Ship?"   
"Don't you remember what happened?"   
"No . . . I can't . . . " Her eyes filled with shock and fear. "I can't remember anything . . . what ship . . . . where's Shyrmka 5 . . . . please, tell me, who am I?"   


Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too. 


	2. Something

Hanmyo was told she was lucky to be alive. Hanmyo, that's what they said her name was. But it felt foreign on her tongue, like a term she had never used, it was confusing, everything was so confusing. Everyone kept trying to explain to her what was going on, but it felt so over her head. 

In spite of having lost her memory, the fact remained she had been found out with a forged registry. Of course, there weren't many courts in legitimate systems that were going to convict a little girl. 

In the end she was told she was going to be watched. Watched? For what? What did they think she was going to do? What had she done? 

Hanmyo (as alien as the name was it was the only thing she had to connect to the life she could no longer remember) was scared, frustrated and angry. Why couldn't she remember? 

A doctor (they all looked alike to her) said she should have been happy not to have suffered worse brain damage than a simple (simple?!) case of amnesia. She was told her memory was bound to return in time. That had been almost three months ago. A month teaching her body how to work again. A month while it was decided weather or not to have her put on a penal planet for a crime she didn't remember committing. And another month while she tried, and failed, to recall a single detail about her life. Maybe it would have been simpler if she had lost her mind, then she wouldn't have cared if she remembered her life or not. 

It was agony. All in all, no one was sure what to do with her. It was now being considered to put her in a foster home until her memory recovered and she could recall any real relatives she had. 

The idea frightened her. A bizarre as it sounded, she felt uncomfortable leaving the hospital, it was the only place she knew now. And leaving it made her feel naked, vulnerable. 

Dammit if only she could remember! Looking out her bedroom window, she had a clear view of the park. What was it about that place that drew her to it? Ever since she had seen it her eyes kept focusing on the fountain in the center. Was it important to her? Had something important happened there? It was all just a blank. She was a stranger in her own body. 

There had been one time in the last three months she had tried to return to the void from where she came. They had kept her tied to the bed for two weeks afterwards. And for the rest of that month there had always been someone near her with a worried look on their faces. It actually made her feel good, that someone was worried about her, that someone cared about her. It made her not want to return to the void. 

But she was still the stranger in a strange land. With no way to change it. All she could do was look at the park's fountain at a distance, and feel. The longer she looked at the land mark, the more it pull at the base of her chest. Was the thing that had happened there painful? As mad as it sounded, she could actually feel another void around the fountain, it wasn't what had happened, it was what hadn't happened. Was she supposed to met someone there but they never showed? Or . . or what if she had been the one who hadn't shown up? What if because of what happened to her, she never saw this person? It was family member? A friend? It could have been someone he owed money to. No, it had to be personal, it just had to be, there was no way it would force it's way through unless it meant more to her heart than her head, the part that had been damaged. 

But emotions didn't hold faces, didn't hold names, only feelings, but feelings, the girl who was told her name was Hanmyo was forced to grudgingly admit, were still better than emptiness. 

What could she do to remember? If there was a god she would believe in him eternally if he/she/it would just give her a sign of how to fix the gap in her mind! 

_Meow. _She suddenly turned her head at the sound she heard. Apparently someone had managed to sneak in their sick friend's pet cat, sneak, of course because animals weren't allowed in a hospital. The girl who was told her name was Hanmyo hadn't seen a cat, let alone any animal since she had awakened from her coma. 

In a sprint she looked out her door, she saw the visitor hastely hide the cat back in his jacket from where it had tried to escape. But she had seen it. And one thing hit her like a laser bolt. It was the wrong color, it should have been black or white, and one of the opposite color there with it. More than that, the other would have to be of the opposite gender too. Huh? Why would that be right and what she saw wrong? Though it burned her brain, she continued to focus on how the cat should have been, but little else came, except for one thing that made her wonder if her mind wasn't just making this up, the cats should have been reprimanding her to making a another date without talking to her first. Still, it was something, and in a panic in fear she would forget it, delusion or not, she raced back into her room and found a paper and pencil she never used and began to write it down. 

Flames, comments, reactions, suggestion (VERY welcome), rants, reviews good or bad, compliments, insults, all welcome. 

Note: He/she/it as a way to reference to god wasn't my idea, it came from a fanfiction writer of the Evangelion series, I'd say go read it, but I can't find it either. 

Oh yea, please, don't **just** say 'MORE!' those reviews just leave me kinda empty.

Shyrmka 5

Suzuka, Melfina, Gene, Gilliam [Gillium is the Japanese name.], Hanmyo, Aisha, Heifong, Leiline, Kei.


	3. Proper Noun

Cats. A pair of cats. One white. One black. Or something like that. Not much. Nothing that you could do a data search on. But at least it was something in the void that existed in her mind up until the point she had woken up in the hospital bed all those months ago. She hadn't been an artist, she found that out quickly in her futile attempts to draw accurate pictures of the felines in her mind. But the excursive did have the desired effect of keeping the images inside her head. And forgetting this, this precious little bit of her mind she had again, scared her mortally. The girl whose own name still sounded alien to her realized for the first time since awakening, she didn't want to go back to the void anymore. It was like some twisted game. She had asked for her one little hint and had gotten it. And she hadn't been able to do a thing with it! 'Hanmyo' wondered if she asked really nicely if she would get another hint. Then again, what was the point if she couldn't figure out what she was given already? Maybe her memory would never come back. Maybe it was simply gone forever. Maybe she should just accept reality, move on and try to make a new life for herself. Yes. That would be best. She should just let go.  
  
But what if there was someone out there waiting for her? Someone thinking she was dead? Someone waddling in grief over her missing status? Or maybe she was all alone in the world, with only herself to depend on. Then it didn't matter if her memory returned or not. But what if there was? Did she have the right to make their lives miserable because she just gave up? But how was she supposed to continue? How could she unlock the vault on her mind? But even if she did, would she find it as empty as the outside? What did she have to gain?  
  
'Hanmyo' looked at her hospital room. What the heck did she have to lose?! But she also back where she started, no place to go. The hospital wasn't going to take care of her forever. Unless the staff found some friends or family of hers soon, she would be spending her days in with a foster family. And something about that sent shivers down her spine. Was it another ghost of a memory? Who knew?  
  
'Hanmyo' looked at one of the pictures of the cats she had drawn. Where these cats still alive? Where they just a product of her mind? No matter the answer. They had at least given her the resolve to play things out to the end.  
  
Starry night. They turned off the artificial sky at night. No sense in making a fake star pattern when a real one was right there for the taking. 'Hanmyo' when she wasn't doing anything else was always looking out her window. Thinking. She never missed much. It was her hobby if you will. Looking at the sky all night. As long as she didn't cut her wrists again the staff seemed content to allow her to do as she wished.  
  
'Hanmyo' had begun to realize that she couldn't come to the mountain. It was going to have to come to her. The human mind was like a bunch of locked doors with sensations acting as the keys. And unless someone gave 'Hanmyo' the right set of keys. She'd never be able to unlock her doors. So it was all up to fate. There was nothing else she could do.  
  
Red streak. In a shape that knocked 'Hanmyo' on her back. The girl looked up dazed feeling as if she had just seen a ghost. Ships were constantly coming and going from the space colony, there was no day and night in space, all vessels ran on the clock time of their homeports, so there were no still points or rush hours. She had had less than a one in four chance of seeing the ship she just had. Was it fate? She didn't care! But the feeling she had gotten was very real. The ship was a shade of crimson, shaped like a missile with four engines all connected to one end, highlighted in cobalt. Its color was being shown clear as day from the ultra bright lights around the colony's ports. She knew the chances were insane, maybe it was just a ship that looked like one she had once seen. But it had to be a rare design since it was first one 'Hanmyo' had seen in all these months. Did she know that ship? More importantly, did it know her? Dumping all her eggs in one basket, the amnesiac knew she had to meet the pilot of that ship. Now. Before they had a chance to leave.  
  
Thanking the almighty for the stereotypical tree outside her window the girl jumped out of her bedroom, (idiots had forgotten to lock or bar them) and climbed down without trouble. Landing on the soft grass she ran like hell towards the docks.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What was the name of the first of the seven assassins who went after the Outlaw Star's crew? The one that faked his own death and decided to move on in life.  
  
Flames, comments, reactions, suggestion (VERY welcome), rants, reviews good or bad, compliments, insults, critical and constructive criticism all welcome.  
  
Oh yea, please, don't just say 'MORE!' those reviews just leave me kinda empty.  
  
If you have an axe to grind with a review of mine E-MAIL me! I leave it public for a reason. 


	4. The Truth And Reality proper format

Hello. Six years eh? Why not. Sadly, I've moved on in life away mostly from fanfiction. And I don't have the time to write full stories anymore. But I do feel you guys have the right to know what WOULD have happened if this story had been completed. With that in mind, read on, and read what -would- have been, story summary is as follows:

'Hanmyo' ran. Her heart was a fist punching in her chest. 'Hanmyo' eventually makes to the port where the 'red ship' is docked, but finds it closed and refuses to open. With no option she choses to wait out the return of the crew. During which time she reflects on the sheer impulsiveness of her action and how she couldn't even figure out how deep in trouble she'd be leaving the hospital like she had.

The crew of the Outlaw Star as a group return to their ship and find waiting for them a dark violet haired girl in a unextraordinary brown dress with a cat symbol on it (her original outfit was caught in an -explosion- after all that killed her in the original timeline, so it stands to reason it would be ruined).

Jim has had little desire to turn to Symka 5 given how Hanmyo promised to see him again but believes she skipped out on him. However, when he sees the scarred girl waiting for him (her hair shorter than he remembers), he's stunned, then surprised,then overjoyed and calls out her name and hugs her. And for the first time, hearing this blond kid call her name, she starts to think of herself -as- Hanmyo rather than simply herself being called 'Hanmyo.'

Jim asks what Hanmyo is doing here, what became of her, and the like. Hanmyo is relieved and asks if Jim really does her which shocks Jim. Hanmyo explains that she has no memories and came to the 'red ship' because it felt familiar.

She takes one look at Suzuka and asks, "Hitoriga?"

Suzuka is less than pleased to hear that name and is even more surprised that this girl would know it (even if she seems familiar to Suzuka).

The others are confused by the misnomer, and correct Hanmyo that no, their friend's name is Suzuka. Hanmyo apologizes, saying that when she saw Suzuka, that was the name that popped into her head. She asks if she's really good with her sword and upon an affirmative, she's more confused since that matches that parts of the puzzle fell into place when Hanmyo saw Suzuka.

Gene of course asks if Suzuka has a twin or something. Suzuka replied that very much no she does not. Her bitter attitude on the subject of course says there's more, but all the crew knows better than to pry with the assassin.

Jim asks what happened with Hanmyo when he tells her what little he knows about her: she was 'dancing' at a park with her cats when Jim first met her and they hit it off and met twice before promising to meet for a third time and she never came.

Hanmyo is happy to know her cats aren't just figments of her imagination, but she's also sad Jim doesn't know more about her. She talks about she was found among some wreckage of a destroyed spaceship and spent months in a coma with no memory.

At Jim's suggestion that she can dance, Hanmyo asks and is reaffirmed and does 'what comes naturally to her.'

Suzuka's eyes narrow at Hanmyo's 'dance', recognizing the kata as a fighting style adopted by the majority of the Kei Pirates, but for now says nothing. Suzuka's able to tell from Hanmyo's body language and mannerisms that this is no performance that Hanmyo is putting on about her lost memory.

Gene introduces their ship's name as the Outlaw Star (which triggers nothing for Hanmyo since none of the Kei Pirates were aware of the ship's new name or didn't care). Of course he introduces the rest of the crew by name as well. Melfina's introduction makes Hanmyo wonder if they've met before, but Melfina confesses to the best of her knowledge they haven't and apologizes if they have. Aisha is introduced and it makes Hannyo again think of her cats remembers their names! Kemi and Mata. It means a lot to her. Jim confirms that those are the names of her cats she told him.

Gilliam introduction is without incident. Gene Starwind's name triggers something in Hanmyo though.

It's shown in a flash back that Hanmyo was chosen to attack the XGP after Shimi because if they could kill Shimi, then it was obvious that another approach was needed to deal with their target, and an in space assault would be a logical alternative combined with how Hanmyo wasn't a tao-user or in combat fighter anyway.

Hanmyo however, doesn't know what to make of the memory, since her own true identity and nature are unknown to her, and openly SCARED of this memory, says nothing, wanting to alienate the only people who she's met since coming out of her coma who know anything even remotely about her.

Suzuka, "Gene: there's something I'm not going to tell the others but I'm going to tell you." Suzuka warns Gene she believes Hanmyo is a Kei Pirate. Gene doesn't believe it. But Suzuka points out that the evidence is all there. Such as Hanmyo's false registry for instance, which Hanmyo admitting to and -giving- that information: tells Suzuka that her lost memories are no performance.

With Hanmyo on the verge of being put in a foster home, Jim does some hacking, and Gene's so-called 'sweet-talking' enables Hanmyo to be brought into the crew's care.

Without even asking during an odd job for Fred Lou, Hanmyo works the grappler arms on the Outlaw Star and is even better than Gene! Much to everyone's surprise. She remembers she was in a grappler battle, and it was intense, and she wanted to get back to see Jim, but the details are lost to her. Jim figures she was likely attacked by Pirates.

She also continues to practice her 'dancing.' But Suzuka keeps a watchful eye on her who at this point would need to be blind not to know who Hanmyo is.

The outlaw star crew enters another space race, and this time -just barely!- manage to come in first place. Due to both dumb luck & the nastier racers taking each other out.

Of course the winner's group shot is broadcasted.

On a no-name planet, "Shimi" Leilong watching the news in a bar sees a television broad cast of the outlaw star crew (now with Hanmyo). He barely contains himself from shouting "Stupid girl!" And blazes a trail almost out of the bar. 'Stupid girl! If she wanted to follow my lead to leave that gang of killer she should have done the smart thing and stayed out of sight!'

Leilong knows that while the pirates 'know' Hanmyo is dead and thus aren't actively search for her (having kept tabs on his old buddies to make sure they 'knew' he was dead) the Space Forces never took Hanmyo off their list of active Kei Pirates, and thus would arrest her now that they knew where she was. Thus Leilong races to Hanmyo to warn her. Risking his own safety for his own former team mate.

As a twist of fate, the MacDougalls are hired out to 'arrest' the pirate, Harry II having downloaded himself into an android body, "Harry's memories are spot on about one thing, having your own arms and legs rocks!" To keep the capturing of a little girl low key and keep the Space Forces from appearing to be out to kidnap little girls (since the idea of a little girl killer is a lot for the public to swallow).

Back on Heifong III, the group is eating out when they have a nasty smash and blast by Harry, who Ron reprimands telling him they're supposed to be sublime for this contract.

The majority of the crew 'doesn't want to play with you today' "Cute." Is Ron's response. Gene and Melfina are the only ones really surprised to see the brothers are alive. Harry in an odd conversation like manner gives the quick rundown on how he created a back-up copy of himself and nursed his big brother back to health.

Gene of course has a score to settle with Ron and vice versa. Gene for his father and Ron for the previous Harry.

Harry of course tries to hit it off with Melfina, "Hazanko killed you Harry not Gene!" Melfina is quick to retort to Harry letting Ron duke it out with Gene. And so logically, Ron should be -grateful- that Gene did in Harry's killer.

Either way, Harry defends they're not here for a fight today, they just want Hanmyo. Which doesn't go well with Jim, Hanmyo, and only slightly more less with the rest of the crew. Ron -of course- brought his pet cyborg panthers along for the ride to even out their numbers. Harry's latest body proves fast enough to avoid Suzuka's sword. While Aisha is left 'playing' with Ron's pet. While Gene and Ron end up in a glorified game of Rock Paper Scissors with their Casters.

Gene demands to know why Ron wants Hanmyo. Ron says he doesn't want her, it's under contract that he's after her. Gene demands to know why, but Ron says it's none of their business. Gene calls that BS since Hanmyo by this point is a member of the crew. Ron may or may not have given an answer when Leilong also shows up on the scene turning the entire fight bedlam.

Seeing Leilong triggers another memory in Hanmyo.

-

"Get a grip Hanmyo."

"That isn't my name! My name is-"

"Kid, whatever name you had before doesn't matter anymore, your only name is Anten Hanmyo just like I'm saddled with Anten Shimi. Live with it."

-

Hanmyo memories titer on the brink. And is scared of what she is remembering. Being useless as a Tao-user, she's ultimately put on a pirate grappler grunt labor, but she shows such talent she quickly rises through the ranks. These are shown in half used scenes and almost incomprehensible.

When Shimi makes the mistake of shouting at Hanmyo however about being see in public when she's supposed to be dead to the "Kei Pirate", the dam's cracks all begin to connect.

Gene demands to know what Leilong is doing here _ALIVE_. Aisha is convinced she's seeing a ghost. Melfina is border on weather she's seeing or not. While Suzuka is impressed, she never realized for a second that Leilong had faked his death. And Jim is wondering what ANY OF THIS could possible would have to do with Hanmyo.

Ron notes that facing 'the ghost' of the greatest of the Anten Seven wasn't part of his contract.

That name, 'Anten Seven' bang. Is all it took. And Hanmyo's memories come back with full force. Jim is helpless and stunned when Hanmyo tries to strangle him, convinced he knew she was one of the pirates after they met and used her to somehow get information on her ship to kill Kemi and Mata. Jim is horrified and confused. Hanmyo is irrational is grief and rage and betrayal.

Suzuka politely asks Leilong to keep 'the little boy' busy while she attends to the 'turtle doves.' While Leilong is loath to take orders from anyone anymore she's not given much of a choice as Suzuka leaves him right in Harry's path.

Hanmyo is convinced after she kills Jim, she'll kill Gene (her ability to do this isn't an issue her brain is thinking about) and bring Melfina and the outlaw star to Lord Hazanko as a prize figuring she'll be welcome back with open arms. She is also more than a little pissed off at 'Shimi' having abandoned his fellow Anten Seven, having abandoned her.

Leilong laments he had hoped she had gotten some common sense.

Suzuka is very easily able to get Hanmyo off her, as Hanmyo simply lacks the skills level Suzuka has and is unarmed and hopelessly unfocused.

Hanmyo Is informed rather matter of fact by Sazuka that Hazanko is dead, and was branded as a traitor when he failed to deliver the Leyline and the Pirate Emperor suspected corrected Hozonko had tried to take it for himself. And every member of Hazanko's crew is guilty by association! That means that Hanmyo could bring them the Leyline on a silver platter and her head would still end up on a platter right next to it.

Hanmyo says Suzuka is lying. Leilong however backs her up. Hanmyo still doesn't believe it.

Ron notes that he needs to update his contractors on the terms of his contract and he and Harry split with their pets in tow. Harry of course tells Melfina cheerfully bye for now.

Hanmyo is tied up and taken back to the Outlaw Star with Leilong tailing behind. Hanmyo asks 'Shimi' how he could have betrayed them. Leilong says he was just sick of the killing and had wanted just to start over. Hanmyo asks what he was doing here in the first place then! Leilong tells her it because he thought she had gotten smart and ditched the Anten too but made the mistake of letting herself be seen.

Suzuka finally shares what she should have said from the beginning. Jim is horrified is learn the truth of events involving the grappler battle with the Tora Ato. Hanmyo tells Jim to stop faking. Jim tells her he's NOT faking it!

Hanmyo later that night breaks out of her bonds and in the confusion Gene forgot to take Hanmyo off Gilliam's safe list, and Gilliam is forced to obey Hanmyo's order though he does sublimely manage to get the rest of the crew awake. However by the time they break into the cockpit Hanmyo has already gotten the attention of a squad of pirate grunts... is horrified and dismayed when they attack the XGP on sight even though she was the one in control of it when she contacted them. When she tried to tell them to stop she finally told that by revealing herself alive she is marked for death by order of the Pirate Emperor himself.

Hanmyo honestly thought of her fellow pirates as her family, the only family she's ever had. She also knows there is no receding an order for kill on sight once it's been given. And is about ready to let her fellow pirate kill her when the crew breaks in.

During the battle, caught off guard, the group is cornered, and is surprised when one of the pirates says they'll let Gene live one more day if Hanmyo is handed over. She's confused when they refuse. Finally reality sets in, and she asks to polite the grappler arms... it's Leilong (who makes sure he himself is not seen) who convinces the others to trust her.

The crew escapes. Sadly, if Hanmyo is stay alive, she has to 'die.' The crew arranges what appears to be her own death. She enables her to live a life with Leilong. This leads to a tearful goodbye on Jim's part, but at least this time, they GOT to say goodbye. It's unknown if the two will see each other again, but at least this time they both got closure, and peace with each other.

And that is how things would have been. I hope you can at least tell me what you thought of what would have happened.

Insults, comments, suggestions, flames, reactions good or bad, and occasional constructive criticism all welcome.

Cast of Characters:

Gene Starwind Caster Gun

James "Jim" Hawking

Melfina

Aisha Clanclan

"Twilight" Suzuka

Outlaw Star XGP15A-II / Gilliam II (handy-bots blue, and handy-bot pink)

Hanmyo

ship, the Tora Ata/ Torarato

cats, Kemi and Mata

Ronald "Ron" MacDougall Shakujo Caster and Cyborg-Panthers and light shield

Harry MacDougall II (or is that III?) (downloaded into a new android body, no memories of Harry I's time in the Leyline)

-The Shangri-La

-Kei Pirates

--Anten Seven

---"Shimi" Leilong

---Hitoriga

Galactic Leyline

Reviewer:

Tisha Chang

Disk (Tei Sama to you, BOY! =P)

MHZero21XX

Hanmyo of the Pink Rose

Kioku

hockeyplayer

Alz-chan

beta cygni

Darkoverlord

The Chaotic Ones

Macky

Alexz

Atari-chan

james

samurai-lapin

Annoymous

Ninja Kasuga (YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY FRINED!!!!)

Tom

Anon

Delta Knight (thank you for the names)

Aeon, "I accept this key, seven locks to the true door remain."


	5. Turth and Reality Properly Formated

Hello. Six years eh? Why not. Sadly, I've moved on in life away mostly from fanfiction. And I don't have the time to write full stories anymore. But I do feel you guys have the right to know what WOULD have happened if this story had been completed. With that in mind, read on, and read what -would- have been, story summary is as follows:

'Hanmyo' ran. Her heart was a fist punching in her chest. 'Hanmyo' eventually makes to the port where the 'red ship' is docked, but finds it closed and refuses to open. With no option she choses to wait out the return of the crew. During which time she reflects on the sheer impulsiveness of her action and how she couldn't even figure out how deep in trouble she'd be leaving the hospital like she had.

The crew of the Outlaw Star as a group return to their ship and find waiting for them a dark violet haired girl in a unextraordinary brown dress with a cat symbol on it (her original outfit was caught in an -explosion- after all that killed her in the original timeline, so it stands to reason it would be ruined).

Jim has had little desire to turn to Symka 5 given how Hanmyo promised to see him again but believes she skipped out on him. However, when he sees the scarred girl waiting for him (her hair shorter than he remembers), he's stunned, then surprised,then overjoyed and calls out her name and hugs her. And for the first time, hearing this blond kid call her name, she starts to think of herself -as- Hanmyo rather than simply herself being called 'Hanmyo.'

Jim asks what Hanmyo is doing here, what became of her, and the like. Hanmyo is relieved and asks if Jim really does her which shocks Jim. Hanmyo explains that she has no memories and came to the 'red ship' because it felt familiar.

She takes one look at Suzuka and asks, "Hitoriga?"

Suzuka is less than pleased to hear that name and is even more surprised that this girl would know it (even if she seems familiar to Suzuka).

The others are confused by the misnomer, and correct Hanmyo that no, their friend's name is Suzuka. Hanmyo apologizes, saying that when she saw Suzuka, that was the name that popped into her head. She asks if she's really good with her sword and upon an affirmative, she's more confused since that matches that parts of the puzzle fell into place when Hanmyo saw Suzuka.

Gene of course asks if Suzuka has a twin or something. Suzuka replied that very much no she does not. Her bitter attitude on the subject of course says there's more, but all the crew knows better than to pry with the assassin.

Jim asks what happened with Hanmyo when he tells her what little he knows about her: she was 'dancing' at a park with her cats when Jim first met her and they hit it off and met twice before promising to meet for a third time and she never came.

Hanmyo is happy to know her cats aren't just figments of her imagination, but she's also sad Jim doesn't know more about her. She talks about she was found among some wreckage of a destroyed spaceship and spent months in a coma with no memory.

At Jim's suggestion that she can dance, Hanmyo asks and is reaffirmed and does 'what comes naturally to her.'

Suzuka's eyes narrow at Hanmyo's 'dance', recognizing the kata as a fighting style adopted by the majority of the Kei Pirates, but for now says nothing. Suzuka's able to tell from Hanmyo's body language and mannerisms that this is no performance that Hanmyo is putting on about her lost memory.

Gene introduces their ship's name as the Outlaw Star (which triggers nothing for Hanmyo since none of the Kei Pirates were aware of the ship's new name or didn't care). Of course he introduces the rest of the crew by name as well. Melfina's introduction makes Hanmyo wonder if they've met before, but Melfina confesses to the best of her knowledge they haven't and apologizes if they have. Aisha is introduced and it makes Hannyo again think of her cats remembers their names! Kemi and Mata. It means a lot to her. Jim confirms that those are the names of her cats she told him.

Gilliam introduction is without incident. Gene Starwind's name triggers something in Hanmyo though.

It's shown in a flash back that Hanmyo was chosen to attack the XGP after Shimi because if they could kill Shimi, then it was obvious that another approach was needed to deal with their target, and an in space assault would be a logical alternative combined with how Hanmyo wasn't a tao-user or in combat fighter anyway.

Hanmyo however, doesn't know what to make of the memory, since her own true identity and nature are unknown to her, and openly SCARED of this memory, says nothing, wanting to alienate the only people who she's met since coming out of her coma who know anything even remotely about her.

Suzuka, "Gene: there's something I'm not going to tell the others but I'm going to tell you." Suzuka warns Gene she believes Hanmyo is a Kei Pirate. Gene doesn't believe it. But Suzuka points out that the evidence is all there. Such as Hanmyo's false registry for instance, which Hanmyo admitting to and -giving- that information: tells Suzuka that her lost memories are no performance.

With Hanmyo on the verge of being put in a foster home, Jim does some hacking, and Gene's so-called 'sweet-talking' enables Hanmyo to be brought into the crew's care.

Without even asking during an odd job for Fred Lou, Hanmyo works the grappler arms on the Outlaw Star and is even better than Gene! Much to everyone's surprise. She remembers she was in a grappler battle, and it was intense, and she wanted to get back to see Jim, but the details are lost to her. Jim figures she was likely attacked by Pirates.

She also continues to practice her 'dancing.' But Suzuka keeps a watchful eye on her who at this point would need to be blind not to know who Hanmyo is.

The outlaw star crew enters another space race, and this time -just barely!- manage to come in first place. Due to both dumb luck & the nastier racers taking each other out.

Of course the winner's group shot is broadcasted.

On a no-name planet, "Shimi" Leilong watching the news in a bar sees a television broad cast of the outlaw star crew (now with Hanmyo). He barely contains himself from shouting "Stupid girl!" And blazes a trail almost out of the bar. 'Stupid girl! If she wanted to follow my lead to leave that gang of killer she should have done the smart thing and stayed out of sight!'

Leilong knows that while the pirates 'know' Hanmyo is dead and thus aren't actively search for her (having kept tabs on his old buddies to make sure they 'knew' he was dead) the Space Forces never took Hanmyo off their list of active Kei Pirates, and thus would arrest her now that they knew where she was. Thus Leilong races to Hanmyo to warn her. Risking his own safety for his own former team mate.

As a twist of fate, the MacDougalls are hired out to 'arrest' the pirate, Harry II having downloaded himself into an android body, "Harry's memories are spot on about one thing, having your own arms and legs rocks!" To keep the capturing of a little girl low key and keep the Space Forces from appearing to be out to kidnap little girls (since the idea of a little girl killer is a lot for the public to swallow).

Back on Heifong III, the group is eating out when they have a nasty smash and blast by Harry, who Ron reprimands telling him they're supposed to be sublime for this contract.

The majority of the crew 'doesn't want to play with you today' "Cute." Is Ron's response. Gene and Melfina are the only ones really surprised to see the brothers are alive. Harry in an odd conversation like manner gives the quick rundown on how he created a back-up copy of himself and nursed his big brother back to health.

Gene of course has a score to settle with Ron and vice versa. Gene for his father and Ron for the previous Harry.

Harry of course tries to hit it off with Melfina, "Hazanko killed you Harry not Gene!" Melfina is quick to retort to Harry letting Ron duke it out with Gene. And so logically, Ron should be -grateful- that Gene did in Harry's killer.

Either way, Harry defends they're not here for a fight today, they just want Hanmyo. Which doesn't go well with Jim, Hanmyo, and only slightly more less with the rest of the crew. Ron -of course- brought his pet cyborg panthers along for the ride to even out their numbers. Harry's latest body proves fast enough to avoid Suzuka's sword. While Aisha is left 'playing' with Ron's pet. While Gene and Ron end up in a glorified game of Rock Paper Scissors with their Casters.

Gene demands to know why Ron wants Hanmyo. Ron says he doesn't want her, it's under contract that he's after her. Gene demands to know why, but Ron says it's none of their business. Gene calls that BS since Hanmyo by this point is a member of the crew. Ron may or may not have given an answer when Leilong also shows up on the scene turning the entire fight bedlam.

Seeing Leilong triggers another memory in Hanmyo.

-

"Get a grip Hanmyo."

"That isn't my name! My name is-"

"Kid, whatever name you had before doesn't matter anymore, your only name is Anten Hanmyo just like I'm saddled with Anten Shimi. Live with it."

-

Hanmyo memories titer on the brink. And is scared of what she is remembering. Being useless as a Tao-user, she's ultimately put on a pirate grappler grunt labor, but she shows such talent she quickly rises through the ranks. These are shown in half used scenes and almost incomprehensible.

When Shimi makes the mistake of shouting at Hanmyo however about being see in public when she's supposed to be dead to the "Kei Pirate", the dam's cracks all begin to connect.

Gene demands to know what Leilong is doing here _ALIVE_. Aisha is convinced she's seeing a ghost. Melfina is border on weather she's seeing or not. While Suzuka is impressed, she never realized for a second that Leilong had faked his death. And Jim is wondering what ANY OF THIS could possible would have to do with Hanmyo.

Ron notes that facing 'the ghost' of the greatest of the Anten Seven wasn't part of his contract.

That name, 'Anten Seven' bang. Is all it took. And Hanmyo's memories come back with full force. Jim is helpless and stunned when Hanmyo tries to strangle him, convinced he knew she was one of the pirates after they met and used her to somehow get information on her ship to kill Kemi and Mata. Jim is horrified and confused. Hanmyo is irrational is grief and rage and betrayal.

Suzuka politely asks Leilong to keep 'the little boy' busy while she attends to the 'turtle doves.' While Leilong is loath to take orders from anyone anymore she's not given much of a choice as Suzuka leaves him right in Harry's path.

Hanmyo is convinced after she kills Jim, she'll kill Gene (her ability to do this isn't an issue her brain is thinking about) and bring Melfina and the outlaw star to Lord Hazanko as a prize figuring she'll be welcome back with open arms. She is also more than a little pissed off at 'Shimi' having abandoned his fellow Anten Seven, having abandoned her.

Leilong laments he had hoped she had gotten some common sense.

Suzuka is very easily able to get Hanmyo off her, as Hanmyo simply lacks the skills level Suzuka has and is unarmed and hopelessly unfocused.

Hanmyo Is informed rather matter of fact by Sazuka that Hazanko is dead, and was branded as a traitor when he failed to deliver the Leyline and the Pirate Emperor suspected corrected Hozonko had tried to take it for himself. And every member of Hazanko's crew is guilty by association! That means that Hanmyo could bring them the Leyline on a silver platter and her head would still end up on a platter right next to it.

Hanmyo says Suzuka is lying. Leilong however backs her up. Hanmyo still doesn't believe it.

Ron notes that he needs to update his contractors on the terms of his contract and he and Harry split with their pets in tow. Harry of course tells Melfina cheerfully bye for now.

Hanmyo is tied up and taken back to the Outlaw Star with Leilong tailing behind. Hanmyo asks 'Shimi' how he could have betrayed them. Leilong says he was just sick of the killing and had wanted just to start over. Hanmyo asks what he was doing here in the first place then! Leilong tells her it because he thought she had gotten smart and ditched the Anten too but made the mistake of letting herself be seen.

Suzuka finally shares what she should have said from the beginning. Jim is horrified is learn the truth of events involving the grappler battle with the Tora Ato. Hanmyo tells Jim to stop faking. Jim tells her he's NOT faking it!

Hanmyo later that night breaks out of her bonds and in the confusion Gene forgot to take Hanmyo off Gilliam's safe list, and Gilliam is forced to obey Hanmyo's order though he does sublimely manage to get the rest of the crew awake. However by the time they break into the cockpit Hanmyo has already gotten the attention of a squad of pirate grunts... is horrified and dismayed when they attack the XGP on sight even though she was the one in control of it when she contacted them. When she tried to tell them to stop she finally told that by revealing herself alive she is marked for death by order of the Pirate Emperor himself.

Hanmyo honestly thought of her fellow pirates as her family, the only family she's ever had. She also knows there is no receding an order for kill on sight once it's been given. And is about ready to let her fellow pirate kill her when the crew breaks in.

During the battle, caught off guard, the group is cornered, and is surprised when one of the pirates says they'll let Gene live one more day if Hanmyo is handed over. She's confused when they refuse. Finally reality sets in, and she asks to polite the grappler arms... it's Leilong (who makes sure he himself is not seen) who convinces the others to trust her.

The crew escapes. Sadly, if Hanmyo is stay alive, she has to 'die.' The crew arranges what appears to be her own death. She enables her to live a life with Leilong. This leads to a tearful goodbye on Jim's part, but at least this time, they GOT to say goodbye. It's unknown if the two will see each other again, but at least this time they both got closure, and peace with each other.

And that is how things would have been. I hope you can at least tell me what you thought of what would have happened.

Insults, comments, suggestions, flames, reactions good or bad, and occasional constructive criticism all welcome.

Cast of Characters:

Gene Starwind Caster Gun

James "Jim" Hawking

Melfina

Aisha Clanclan

"Twilight" Suzuka

Outlaw Star XGP15A-II / Gilliam II (handy-bots blue, and handy-bot pink)

Hanmyo

ship, the Tora Ata/ Torarato

cats, Kemi and Mata

Ronald "Ron" MacDougall Shakujo Caster and Cyborg-Panthers and light shield

Harry MacDougall II (or is that III?) (downloaded into a new android body, no memories of Harry I's time in the Leyline)

-The Shangri-La

-Kei Pirates

--Anten Seven

---"Shimi" Leilong

---Hitoriga

Galactic Leyline

Reviewer:

Tisha Chang

Disk (Tei Sama to you, BOY! =P)

MHZero21XX

Hanmyo of the Pink Rose

Kioku

hockeyplayer

Alz-chan

beta cygni

Darkoverlord

The Chaotic Ones

Macky

Alexz

Atari-chan

james

samurai-lapin

Annoymous

Ninja Kasuga (YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY FRINED!!!!)

Tom

Anon

Delta Knight (thank you for the names)

Aeon, "I accept this key, seven locks to the true door remain."


	6. Original Jaundice Summary

Hyomi escapes her hospital room. And though good luck manages to find the space doc and meets up again with Jim, she is startled to learn he knows her, and that he knows her name (which still doesn't feel natural to her, but since a friendly face is calling her that, it's better). Jim stunned to learn she's an amnesiac.

Sazuka of course knows who she is at once, but realizes there's no real point at telling Jim since Hozonko's sect is considered wiped out by the pirate clans already.

No 1 of the seven however, along with the McDolgle brothers (including Harry in a new android body), both learn of her by information traveling fast, (the 1 lets the informant go, the brothers shot him).

The brothers know they'll get a fortune by the police for Hyomi (or the pirate clan since her master was a traitor).

What breaks out, is an all out battle between the outlaw star crew, the brothers, and no1, all after Hyomi.

With Melfina using herself as a shield, Harry realizes he can't push Melfina aside for profit.

From the intensity of all this, Hyomi's memories of her early days as a pirate emerge... and she's horrified of what she remembers about herself.

Jean meanwhile is frantic that they 'took out' a high rank pirate and never collected the reward (his priorities are the same as ever).

Hyomi annd Jim share a kiss, and no 1 fakes her death, and Harry lies to Ronald (only for Melfina, he doesn't care too terribly about Hyomi) to make the cover stick.

Jim and Hyomi know some day they'll met again, (like five minutes later since no 1 blew up his ship to fake her death!).

"Don't worry, I'm not aiming to take up space on yer crew, just think of us as passengers."

Another day to enjoy things and live goes on, on a slightly happier note.


End file.
